Vencendo o Vazio
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Presente de Natal pra Meiko Kimura. Como vencer o vazio? Apenas juntos. IssakxSorento [LEMON] oneshot. [resumo pessimo!]


**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente Saint Seiya não me pertence! Vocês já sabem disso né? Então vamos pular essa parte, pois me dói lembrar disso! Hehehehe

**Notas: **Misturei fatos do manga e do anime. Por isso na fic o Issak era discípulo do Camus, mas a batalha de Asgard é citada. Nunca escrevi fics sobre os dois e num me lembro muito do Sorento (faz tempo que não vejo a saga de Poseidon) por isso me perdoem se a fic não tiver saído muito boa.

_Presente de Natal pra Meiko Kimura –" Soso de Sirene"_

**Vencendo o vazio**

A doce melodia que ecoava pelo pilar do Atlântico Sul naquela tarde transmitia melancolia e solidão. Era exatamente assim que o marina de Sirene, Sorento, se sentia ao tocar sua flauta, sentado em uma rocha vendo nada além de uma imensidão azul que cobria aquele Reino.

Reino dos Mares. O lugar que Sorento devia proteger junto com os outros marinas de Poseidon. Se sentia grato em seu dever de servir ao deus dos mares, mas isso não o impedia de sentir aquela solidão que o assolava. Antes de tudo, era um homem e precisava amar.

Amor. Era tudo o que Sorento queria naquele momento e a falta dele que sua flauta traduzia em notas musicais.

_"Só essa melodia é capaz de traduzir o vazio em minha alma. Como posso ser um guerreiro, como lutar com todas as minhas forças se mal sinto que as tenho?"_

Sorento, assim como os outros marinas, sabiam que estavam próximos de uma batalha contra os cavaleiros de Athena. Do jeito que as coisas andavam em Asgard, Poseidon teria que lutar com suas próprias armas para vencer a deusa. Mas como se preparar para isso? Não tinha forças como homem e logo, não as tinha como guerreiro.

E a melodia de sua flauta flutuava pelo ar, invisivelmente, mas ecoando pelo reino a fora.

_"Será que erro, ao sentir essa necessidade de amar? Lembro-me do marina de Kraken dizer que aprendeu com seu mestre que os sentimentos poderiam se tornar uma fraqueza nas batalhas e que por um sentimento de amizade ele teve sua desgraça. Seria essa necessidade minha fraqueza letal?"_

Sirene sabia que satisfação do corpo era fácil de conseguir ali. Muitos dos marinas se relacionavam, assim como todos almejavam uma chance com Poseidon e com o Dragão dos Mares. Mas como garantir a satisfação de seu coração?

E as notas vagavam, tristemente dançantes, desnudando a alma solitária de Sorento.

oOo

Issak desviou numa velocidade rápida do golpe de Io.

- Muito bom Issak! Quem sabe um dia você fique tão eficiente quanto eu. – comentou o marina de Scylla, rindo.

- Pois eu acho que já o superei faz tempo, Scylla. – replicou Kraken com um meio sorriso.

Io se sentou na escadaria do pilar do Oceano Ártico.

- Vamos dar uma pausa? Não precisamos treinar tanto, aposto que aqueles cavaleiros de bronze não são de nada.

Issak sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

- Provavelmente acabaremos rapidamente com eles. Você tem treinado com Dragão dos Mares?

Foi quando ouviram uma terceira voz.

- E aquele lá quer saber de treinar? Ele diz que se garante contra aqueles fedelhos de Athena. – Bian se aproximou, ficando a frente de Io.

- Ele vai acabar perdendo a forma se ficar só na cola de Poseidon. – disse Io.

- Aquele Kanon é um tarado.

- Você diz isso Bian, mas eu sei que vocês tiveram um caso. – disse Io, sério.

- Ah meu Zeus Io! Sem ataque de ciúmes. Foi só uma vez e ele nem é tudo isso. Agora vamos. – puxou o "amigo" pela mão. – Vocês já terminaram de treinar, não Kraken?

Issak assentiu.

- Sim Bian, não vou mais roubar o tempo do Io.

- Obrigado! – sorriu. – Vamos Scylla, para o meu pilar... agora!

Os dois marinas foram se afastando de Issak.

- Odeio quando você tenta mandar em mim Bian!

Saíram discutindo, entre risos e socos amigáveis.

Kraken observava os amigos saírem de sua vista.

_"É estranho, mas quando vejo os outros marinas assim, juntos e felizes eu sinto uma sensação estranha. Parece um... vazio."_

_(**Flashback)**_

_- Nós vamos ter que lutar pela armadura de Cisne, Hyoga._

_- Eu sei disso Issak. Na hora teremos que seguir a risca os ensinamentos de nosso mestre Camus. Os sentimentos não poderão interferir._

_- Eu sei. Que vença o melhor. Mas seremos amigos, ainda assim, não é?_

_- Claro! _

_Mesmo dizendo aquilo, Hyoga não sorriu._

_**(fim do flashback)**_

- Eu fui um tolo. Se fosse eu, Hyoga não teria me salvado! Tudo o que ele queria era a armadura de Cisne, tudo para ver sua mãe! Um egoísta... E por ser amigo dele, tive essa desgraça... – tocou no olho que fora cegado quando ele tentara salvar Hyoga.

_"Você vai me pagar, Hyoga."_

Olhou para a imensidão azul.

_"Mas por que esse... vazio?"_

oOo

Sorento guardou sua flauta e ficou sentado em uma rocha, ainda pensativo.

_"Ainda que eu tentasse falar sobre isso com algum dos marinas mas, qual deles me ouviria sem debochar? Eles só se importam com todo e qualquer prazer que possam ter. Como explicar esse vazio que sinto?"_

E mais uma vez Issak veio à mente de Sorento.

- Kraken. Talvez ele me entenda. Ou ao menos me ouça.

oOo

Issak continuava sentado no mesmo lugar. As lembranças dos tempos de treinamento na Sibéria só aumentavam o ódio que sentia de Hyoga. E o vazio. Na Sibéria ele tinha alguém que considerava amigo. Tinha seu mestre, que admirava. Agora não tinha ninguém e não confiava nas pessoas.

_"Sou um idiota por esperar que ainda existam amigos verdadeiros. Tudo isso é uma mentira! A única realidade é que sou um guerreiro e nunca mais deixarei que sentimentos me atrapalhem! NUNCA!"_

Kraken sentiu o cosmo de Sorento e olhou na direção em que ele vinha.

- Sorento de Sirene? Por que está aqui?

- Eu preciso conversar, Kraken. Não me olhe com cara de espanto. Você sabe que é um dos poucos em que confio aqui.

- Certo. – Issak olhou sério. – Venha comigo.

Adentraram o pequeno templo do Ártico. Kraken fez sinal para Sorento se sentar no sofá. Sentou-se de frente para ele.

- Os tempos de batalha estão se aproximando, Kraken. Mas não sei se vou conseguir usar todo meu cosmo nessa luta.

- Mas Sorento, não pode dizer isso! Talvez estejamos subestimando os cavaleiros de Athena. Temos que nos preparar! O que está acontecendo com você?

- Sinto... como posso dizer isso? Você provavelmente vai achar um absurdo. Mas estou sentindo... um vazio muito grande me consumir. Sinto que não tenho forças para lidar com isso Issak. Nem a minha musica é capaz de exprimir isso! É exatamente a fraqueza que um marina não pode sentir!

Sorento parecia desesperado. Issak nunca pensara que veria um marina naquela situação, muito menos com uma batalha iminente. Mas aquela palavra... _vazio... _Não era o que ele também vinha sentindo?

- Sirene. Meu mestre sempre disse que devíamos separar os sentimentos das batalhas. Ainda mais se isso está tornando-o fraco.

- Mas isso quer dizer que não erro ao ter sentimentos?

- Er... – Issak assumiu um ar frio. Seu olhar era carregado de rancor. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde você verá que esses sentimentos só o levarão para o abismo.

Sorento levantou o olhar e encarou Issak.

- Você nunca sentiu vontade de... ter alguém? É isso que tenho sentido! Esse vazio nada mais é do que solidão! Você nunca se sentiu assim, Issak?

Kraken via aquele vazio refletido no olhar do amigo. Se o que sentiam era igual, seriam capazes de se unir para vencer aquela sensação? Se Issak dissesse que sentia o mesmo...

_"Isso é uma fraqueza. Não posso me deixar levar por sentimentos novamente."_

- Eu... sei que não devo me sentir assim, Sorento. Você também não deve!

_"Eu esperava que ele me entendesse. Dizer que devo lutar contra isso não é solução, Issak!"_

Sorento se levantou. Estava visivelmente irritado.

- Você nunca vai saber separar as coisas, Kraken! O ódio que sente é tão grande que você nunca vai deixar ninguém se aproximar! – apesar da raiva, sua voz soava calma, mas carregada de sarcasmo.

Issak se enfureceu com aquelas palavras. Segurou o braço de Sirene.

- E você é um fraco, Sorento! Não me espantará se morrer na mão de um daqueles cavaleiros de bronze!

- Fraco, eu? Eu não fujo de meus sentimentos! Eu os enfrento! Já que você é tão forte Kraken, quero ver se consegue lidar com isso!

Aproximou o corpo do de Issak e tomou os lábios dele em um beijo que rapidamente se tornou intenso e repleto de ânsia e desejo.

Quando se afastaram, o sorriso que Sorento tinha nos lábios era irônico.

- Não pode lidar com seus sentimentos, não é, Kraken?

Sorento saiu do templo, em passos largos, sem dar a menor chance de resposta a Issak.

oOo

_"É claro que posso lidar com meus sentimentos!"_

Mas Issak estava tendo que se conter para não congelar todo o templo.

_"Primeiro aquele vazio e agora isso..."._

Saiu na porta do templo e ficou olhando o caminho que provavelmente Sorento tomara minutos atrás.

_"Eu tenho que saber lidar com meus sentimentos!"._

oOo

Ao tocar sua flauta, Sorento tentava recuperar a calma.

_"Eu só queria testá-lo! Mas parece que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro! Tudo aquilo que senti... seria a solução para esse vazio?"_

Sorento deixou que as notas musicais dançassem. Era como se dissessem o nome de Issak.

_"Talvez seja mesmo uma fraqueza."_

oOo

_"Droga! Mas por que eu tenho que avisá-lo?"_

A última pessoa que Issak queria ver era Sorento. No entanto, fora encarregado de avisá-lo para ir ter com Poseidon.

Kraken se aproximou do pilar do Atlântico Sul. Sorento estava sentado em uma rocha, como era de seu costume, tocando sua flauta. Sem conseguir evitar, Issak ficou algum tempo observando-o, sem que o marina notasse. Então se aproximou.

- Ora Kraken... que honra! A que devo sua visita? – o tom era extremamente irônico.

- Apenas vim avisar que Poseidon quer vê-lo.

Sorento ficou levemente assustado, mas logo se recompôs.

- Obrigado, Kraken. Vou agora mesmo.

Sorento se afastou, sem dizer mais nada. Tinham que saber lidar com seus sentimentos.

oOo

- Pois é, parece que o Sorento foi o escalado para ir a Asgard.

- E o que ele foi fazer lá, Bian?

- Acho que servir de reforço aos guerreiros deuses. Ou melhor, ao guerreiro deus. Pelo que soube só um sobreviveu. Foram vergonhosamente derrotados pelos cavaleiros de Athena.

_"E se eles derrotarem Sorento? Não, que pensamento idiota!"_

- Estamos cada vez mais próximos da batalha...

- Sim, Issak. E vamos sair vitoriosos, tenho certeza.

_"Terei a minha vingança. Talvez assim eu possa me livrar dos fantasmas do passado e lidar com esses sentimentos..."._

oOo

Sorento retornou ao Reino dos Mares um pouco fraco, mas vitorioso e decidido.

Estivera perto da morte ao lutar contra Siegfried de Duhbe. Aliás, escapara por pouco, antes que virasse poeira cósmica junto com o guerreiro deus.

Naquele momento, em que sentira seu corpo subir ao céu, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar do golpe do guerreiro de Alfa, lembrara de Issak. Provavelmente fora a lembrança do marina que o fizera sair vivo da luta. E agora, de volta ao Reino de Poseidon, Sorento sabia que não queria enfrentar uma nova batalha sem que ele e Issak enfrentassem seus próprios sentimentos.

Sim... ele sabia que Issak também sentia aquele vazio. Aquele beijo, dado há algum tempo atrás provara isso. E deixara no ar a possibilidade de que juntos, eles pudessem vencer aquilo.

Sirene continuou tocando sua flauta. Ia recuperar suas energias e a noite, ele e Kraken teriam de por as cartas na mesa.

_"Vou ter que lhe ensinar a lidar com isso, Issak."_

oOo

Issak já ficara sabendo que Sorento estivera perto de ser derrotado por Siegfried. Algo muito forte lhe dizia para ir ver o amigo, mas ele não sucumbiu a esse desejo.

_"Esses sentimentos ainda vão me levar ao abismo! E eu não consigo afastá-los! Inferno!"_

Treinava o máximo que podia. A batalha se aproximava, a chance de se vingar do Cisne chegava.

Mas Issak sabia que a batalha que enfrentava contra si mesmo poderia por tudo a perder.

_"Sentimentos podem ser letais numa batalha, Issak."_

oOo

Sorento usava uma túnica azul-bebê, que contrastava com o lilás de seus cabelos. A túnica ia até os joelhos e ele usava sandálias de couro, trançadas na altura das canelas. Estava deslumbrante e o brilho em seu olhar era completamente hipnotizante naquela noite.

Se aproximou do pilar do Ártico e se surpreendeu ao ver que Issak estava sentado na escadaria, aparentemente sem a menor pretensão de dormir.

Issak levantou o olhar e encontrou o de Sorento.

- Sirene? – tentou parecer educado, mas frio. – Está tarde. Algum problema?

Sorento se encostou em um pilar.

- Você sabe qual o problema, Kraken. A batalha está se aproximando e depois do que aconteceu em Asgard... eu não quero lutar sem antes vencer esse vazio.

Sorento se aproximou de Issak, apoiando as mãos em seus joelhos e olhando-o nos olhos.

- Talvez, quando eu me vingar do Hyoga eu...

- Para que deixar para amanhã, o que você pode fazer hoje? Embora seja uma possibilidade remota, podemos morrer nessa batalha. Não quero morrer me sentindo assim, você quer?

- Sorento...

Sorento deslizou a mão pelo rosto de Issak e então o beijou, demonstrando todo o amor que foi capaz. Kraken precisava sentir aquilo, precisava saber que Sorento o amava e se importava com ele, que devia confiar em alguém e que juntos... venceriam aquele vazio.

Issak puxou Sorento pelos ombros, deitando-se no chão e ficando com o marina sobre si.

_"Tarde demais para tentar evitar isso."_

O beijo que começou delicado tornou-se apaixonado e profundo, carregado de desejo e luxuria.

Sorento colocou a mão por dentro da camiseta de Issak, acariciando-lhe o peito. Roçava o corpo ao de Kraken sutilmente, mas despertando prazer no garoto.

Issak entrelaçou os dedos nos fios de cabelo de Sorento, puxando-o para si numa caricia sensual que eriçava os pêlos da nuca de Sirene. Quase não paravam o beijo e quando o faziam, era para olhar-se nos olhos que diziam exatamente aquilo que as bocas não se atreviam.

Sorento começou a subir a camiseta de Issak, revelando o tórax forte. Sua boca finalmente descia pelo queixo do amante, querendo alcançar o pescoço. Issak delicadamente afastou-o.

- Vamos entrar, Sorento. Estou ficando desconfortável aqui no chão.

Sorento sorriu, aliviado, pois pensara que Issak ia se esquivar.

Se levantaram e entraram no templo do Ártico, Sorento acompanhando o amigo até o quarto. Pararam perto da cama e Issak tomou a iniciativa, envolvendo a cintura de Sorento e beijando-o no pescoço.

- Issak... você sentiu o mesmo que eu naquele beijo, não foi?

Kraken não respondeu. Deitou Sorento na cama e deslizou a mão pela coxa dele, já adentrando a túnica com sua mão, sentindo toda a carne que ela cobria.

Sorento fazia o possível para roçar seu corpo no de Issak e deslizava a mão pelas costas dele, por dentro da camiseta, às vezes arranhando-o de leve.

- Sabia que você ia se render... quero você só para mim, Isaak...

As palavras sussurradas por Sorento excitavam Issak, que logo tirou a túnica dele, jogando-a longe.

- Você é bem decidido Kraken. Mas eu também quero um pouco da diversão. – disse, virando Issak contra a cama e tirando a camiseta dele. Deu um beijo leve nos lábios do marina e avançou para os mamilos, mordiscando e lambendo-os, tirando suspiros do finlandês e fazendo-o arquear as costas.

- Hum... So... Sorento...

_"Nunca pensei que teríamos um momento assim. Na verdade nunca imaginei que fosse Issak a cobrir esse vazio que assolava meu coração e tirava minhas noites de sono."_

_"Eu estava fugindo disso. Mas me parece bom encarar de frente o que sinto por Sorento."_

Os lábios de Sorento alcançaram o baixo ventre de Issak e as mãos hábeis dele começaram a tirar a calça do amigo. Quando terminou de fazê-lo não hesitou em tirar logo a cueca de Kraken e deslizar a língua por toda a extensão do membro dele, que já ansiava por toques mais íntimos.

- Ah deuses! – gemeu Issak, fechando os olhos e agarrando os lençóis.

Sorento passou a unha pela parte interna da coxa de Issak, sem parar de provocá-lo com a língua.

- Is... isso é quase uma tortura, Sirene!

Sorento sorriu para ele e abocanhou-lhe a ereção, sugando-a com toda vontade, tirando gemidos altos do marina de Kraken.

Issak segurou o lençol com mais força, quase rasgando-o. Quando sentiu que não poderia agüentar mais, segurou os ombros de Sorento e o fez parar os movimentos.

Trocaram um beijo apaixonado e Issak voltou a virar o jogo, terminando de despir Sorento. Passou a dar leves chupadas no pescoço do austríaco e envolveu a ereção dele, dando leves estocadas que logo se intensificaram ao passo que Sirene arranhava mais suas costas.

- Kraken, você é deliciosamente vingativo... uhn...

Issak sorriu e mordiscou os lábios do amante, já afastando as pernas dele, sem parar os beijos.

Um gemido alto ecoou no ar quando Sorento sentiu os dedos de Kraken lhe invadirem, preparando-lhe para a penetração. Tentou descer a mão para o próprio membro, mas Issak percebeu a intenção dele e voltou a masturbá-lo.

- Ah-ah meu Ze...Zeus! Não seja tão malvado! Já não se vingou?

- A vingança é um prato que se come frio, Sorento.

- Mas esse prato não... não vai esfriar nunca! Ahhh!

Kraken lançou um sorriso sádico para Sirene mas tirou os dedos de dentro dele, posicionando-se entre as pernas do marina. Se aproximou do austríaco e beijou-o.

- Está esperando o que para isso, Kraken?

- Nada, Sorento. Absolutamente nada.

Logo Sorento sentia-se inundado de prazer, com as estocadas dentro de si tirando-lhe toda a sanidade. Se agarrou a Issak, querendo senti-lo por completo.

_"Nunca senti algo assim antes. Prazer é algo fácil de se obter, mas amor... é algo que só um momento assim pode traduzir."_

_"Talvez seja ele... a força que terei para vencer o ódio pelas lembranças do passado."_

Explodiram de prazer quase ao mesmo tempo. Issak se deixou sobre Sorento, a respiração ofegante em contato com o pescoço do amante.

Ficaram alguns momentos calados, apenas apreciando o silêncio da noite, entrecortado pelo barulho de suas respirações.

- Issak...

Kraken levantou o olhar para Sorento. Ninguém nunca vira aquela expressão tão serena, quase infantil, no rosto dele. Não ali no Reino dos Mares.

- Quando o guerreiro deus de Hilda tentou me matar, eu quase me entreguei a morte. Estava cansado de sentir aquele vazio me dominar, sabendo que não poderia lutar com todas as minhas forças assim. Mas algo me fez desistir dessa idéia.

- E o que foi? – perguntou com um meio sorriso.

- Eu me lembrei de você, Issak. Aquele beijo me fez saber que você aprenderia a lidar com isso.

- Eu aprendi, Sorento. – disse, acariciando os cabelos de Sirene. – Você me ensinou.

**...FIM...**

_N/A: Meiko, espero que tenha gostado! Fiz com muito carinho! Mas confesso que travei muito, por isso a demora para postar! (que alivio que consegui terminar antes do Natal!) Tomara que você goste do presentinho! Soso nem tá tão perva né? Hihihihihi Beijos e um feliz e lindo Natal! Ótimo 2006 pra tu!_

_A todos que leram, Feliz Natal e maravilhoso Ano Novo! Muito obrigada por ler e... review onegaiii! hehehe_


End file.
